


Un arrivo inaspettato

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Baby, F/M, Introspettivo, Love Story, News, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Sentimentale, friend, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Non potevano sapere che le cose stavano per cambiare e che le loro vite sarebbero state stravolte.Tra dubbi, paure, gioie e felicità qualcuno stava per bussare alla loro porta:come avrebbero reagito Regina e Robin? Erano pronti ad affrontarlo?[Questa storia fa parte della serie: "Appuntamento al buio con..."]





	Un arrivo inaspettato

 

  
  
“L'amicizia: due corde intonate che vibrano insieme anche se sono lontane. E se una di loro è toccata, vibra anche l'altra della stessa musica.”  
(Fabrizio Caramagna)  
   
   
   
   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
la persona che intona la mia canzone,  
la stessa con cui condivido la musica dell’amore per  
gli Outlaw Queen – mai una gioia-, ma  
non qui e non stavolta. ]

   
   
   
   
 

Tremontino le ripeteva che la magia aveva sempre un prezzo ma Regina questo lo aveva capito a sue spese, così come presto scoprì che lo stesso valeva per la sua felicità.  
Si era nascosta a lungo e quando si era concessa la possibilità di amare di nuovo, un'incessante paura l’aveva travolta, ma bastava voltarsi e trovare al suo fianco Robin per far sparire ogni dubbio.  
Era da una settimana che si sentiva strana, era sempre stanca, i piedi le facevano male, il seno era sensibile al tocco e ogni odore le dava la nausea. Non prestò attenzione ai sintomi, ma quando ne parlò con Mary Margaret la donna la guardò e sorrise.  
«Magari… sei incinta» affermò con nonchalance l’amica, senza confermare la sua certezza.  
«Non vivere nel regno incantato, _Biancaneve_ » rispose burbera Regina, evidenziando l’ultima parola come veleno.  
Si alzò facendo cadere all’indietro la sedia e senza dire una parola, uscì da casa, scuotendo i capelli e sbattendo la porta.  
Era un chiaro segnale, non doveva correrle dietro. Eppure quella frase non faceva che balzarle alla mente, la confondeva e mentre passeggiava per schiarirsi le idee, i piedi si fermarono davanti alla farmacia.  
Coincidenza? Destino?  Non lo sapeva, ma quando fece per tornare indietro qualcosa la trattenne e alla fine si convinse ad entrare.  
Dopo qualche ora continuava a girare la scatola tra le mani, aveva paura come mai. Mille domande iniziarono a presentarsi e l’ansia salì. Sì, aveva paura di non sapere gestire l’emozione nè la situazione che si sarebbe presentata, anche se non sapeva neanche quale sarebbe stata.  
«Datti un contegno, Regina» si rimproverò.  
Fu dura ma efficace, perché poco dopo fece il test aspettando il risultato da cui sarebbe dipesa tutta la sua vita. Fu assalita da milioni di emozioni contrastanti, era arrivato il momento decisivo; con mani tremanti prese il bastoncino e dopo un paio di minuti lesse il responso.  
“INCINTA”  
La scritta risaltava in bella vista e in quell’istante ogni certezza si sgretolò, i dubbi si fecero avanti e le paure le attanagliarono lo stomaco.  
Persa nei suoi pensieri saltò in aria quando la porta di casa fu chiusa, nascose il bastoncino nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e scese in soggiorno.  
«Regi…» chiamò Robin, ma si bloccò quando la vide sulle scale con il volto rigato di lacrime e… lei non ricordava nemmeno quando era successo.  
«Che- che cosa è successo?» domandò prontamente il brigante che corse subito ad abbracciarla per poi baciarle le labbra con dolcezza.  
Quel gesto la fece sentire al sicuro, protetta e circondata dal calore del suo corpo si rilassò. Robin allungò una mano, scostò i suoi capelli e si perse nei suoi occhi, proprio come fece anche Regina.  
«Sono… incinta» con voce poco stabile ammise, abbassando lo sguardo e sentendo il corpo del compagno irrigidirsi.  
Lo prese come un segno negativo, si allontanò da lui restando però a un passo di braccia. Emotivamente si trovavano sulla stessa barca, nessuno dei due aveva ancora metabolizzato la notizia, almeno fin quando lei non lo disse ad alta voce.  
Robin venne assalito da dubbi, timori, incertezze e un’infinità di domande sull’idea di essere padre, tuttavia quando arrivò a quella conclusione si diede dello stupido, lui era già padre e… per ben due volte. In quel momento si accorse che Regina piangeva, che era lei quella a non essere pronta e a ciò che questa notizia comportava. È vero, aveva cresciuto Henry -da sola-, ma ciò era diverso dall’avere un figlio proprio, un piccolo esserino che ti cresce dentro.  
L’uomo con passo cauto e lento accorciò le distanze, sfiorò il braccio di Regina per vederle abbassare le spalle e poco dopo lei si tuffò tra le sue braccia, consapevole che questo l’avrebbe resa debole.  
«Un figlio nostro, Regina» affermò con misto di gioia e incredulità, proprio con quel tono di chi sta toccando il cielo con un dito e non riesce a crederci. Si sedettero sul divano e lo ripeté ancora e ancora fino a quando non si resero conto che era la realtà, che stava succedendo a loro e che non stavano sognando. Insieme- Regina e Robin- avevano dato vita a un nuovo essere: loro figlio.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Salve o meglio buona sera, ormai sembro una costante in questo fandom, ma prometto che è l’ultima XD  
E, tornando alla mia serie di piccole storie per il compleanno della mia best Friend non poteva mancare la sua e la mia OTP: gli Outalw Queen.  
Più pensavo a loro e più avevo un misto di rabbia e gioia, è vero… in qualche modo i due hanno avuto il loro happy ending, ma ahimè non era come me lo sarei aspettato io. Sì, sono stati l’Evil Queen e l’altro Robin ad averlo, ma per quanto li ho amati io rimango fedele agli originali ;)  
Questa idea è sorta subito, non appena ho pensato alla coppia perché… Beh, pur se abbiamo vista Regina mamma di Henry, ammettiamolo che quando è iniziata la storia d’amore tra lei e Robin tutti avremmo voluto vedere un finale felice. Beh… non lo so, io mi immagino così quel piccolo momento, me lo sono ritagliata da me, ho voluto costruirci sopra qualcosa di dolce, spero non troppo, ma nessuno può togliermi questo Happy Ending.  
In quanto ai personaggi, spero di essere riuscita a mantenerli nei loro caratteri, dopotutto Robin pronto a sostenerla e Regina arrabbiata, ma anche vulnerabile e insicura l’abbiamo visto spesso e quindi.. Perché no? ;)  
Spero che vi piaccia, che avete sognato con me, io di certo ho amato scriverla e mi ha dato un po’ di gioia al mio cuore ferito e dolorante.  
Un grazie a chiunque la legga o la recensisca.  
Ho voluto regalarla a te Lù, ma anche a me e, anche a tutti voi questa piccola magia ^_^  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
